Song of the Siren
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: VotDT AU. When Edmund falls under the spell of a mermaid, his life changes in ways he can't explain. He resists the call of the beautiful creature, fearing the enchantment of the siren. But he can't escape his destiny, and all is not as it seems. What if the danger didn't lie within the mermaids, but in something far more evil? EdxOC. T for safety.
1. upon one summer's morning

Chapter One

**A/N: So this story was inspired by me watching The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in the same evening. Not sure if I should continue, but I thought I would post it. SUMMARY: When Edmund falls under the spell of a mermaid, his life changes in ways he can't explain. He resists the call that the enchanting creature has on him, fearing the enchantments of the sirens, which lured sailors to their deaths. But he can't escape his destiny, and all is not as it seems. What if he was wrong? What if the danger didn't lie within the mermaid, but in something even more deadly? **

**Disclaimer: this will be the only disclaimer of this story, as I am tired of repeating myself. I DON'T OWN IT! The Chronicles of Narnia belong to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. Aslan rest his soul.**

**.o.**

He breathed in the salty sea-air, allowing it to wash away his troubles. It was the middle of the night, the moon casting angular shadows upon the calm sea water. Edmund Pevensie was alone on the main deck, the rest of the sailors having retired earlier that evening. He had slept for a few hours, in his hammock below deck, but had woken from a feverish dream, drenched in sweat and shaking with fear. He couldn't remember the nightmare, only the sound of high, cruel, enchanting laughter. It reminded him unnervingly of the White Witch, and he had been unable to fall asleep since.

Now, standing to starboard with his arms over the railing, he let the gentle rocking of the ship lull him into a trance-like state, peacefulness stirring from deep within him. The night, poised and delicate with beauty, attained a certain surreal quality, almost as if he were in another dream. He let his eyes drift shut, the breeze cooling his face and buffeting his unruly black hair.

He was delighted to be back in Narnia, along with his little sister Lucy, but a strange sense of foreboding had crept up and gripped him in a vice-like hold the second he stepped foot aboard the _Dawn Treader. _He didn't know how he knew, but he was absolutely certain that this particular adventure within his country would change his life, and alter his destiny. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he had first came to Narnia. It alarmed him, but he had faith in Aslan to watch over him should the future be full of peril.

He was vaguely wondering if he should go back down below and try to catch a few more hours of sleep since they would be reaching the Lone Islands tomorrow, when he heard it.

A song, wordless and hauntingly beautiful, carried along the cool breeze. It filled Edmund's very soul, calling to him in an indescribable, yet oddly familiar way. His eyes opened, and his feet led him to the bow of the ship, where he glanced down into the soft waves that caressed the watery vessel.

He felt his breath catch as he caught sight of the utterly enchanting creature below him. Her pale white skin glowed in the moonlight, her long wet hair a vibrant red color, mimicking a flame. Her eyes were closed as she swam on her back, mouth parted as she released a single never-ending note, the one that called to Edmund's heart. She was inhumanely beautiful, and rightly so he supposed as he gazed at the shining silver tail that made up her lower half, glinting with the light. She was a mermaid.

He never once blinked as he drank in the sight of the ethereal creature, losing himself to the song she sang. All thought escaped him as he swayed gently in time with the tune. The notes surrounded him, brushing his skin and assaulting his senses in the most beautiful way. Just as the song reached a high note, it cut off abruptly, leaving Edmund gasping for breath and feeling as if a bucket full of ice-water had just been injected into his veins. He looked to the girl once more, and froze when he caught sight of eyes studying him intently.

Her eyes were a deep green, one that put even the brightest of emeralds to shame, intelligent and intoxicating. Their eyes locked, neither of them looking away as they connected on a deeper level. He breathed in time with the gentle lapping of the waves, falling hard into the comforting depths her eyes held.

He lost track of time as they stared at each other, and a part of him was telling him to run, that mermaids were dangerous, luring in careless sailors. He ignored the more reasonable side of his brain, one that sounded eerily like Susan, in favor of waiting for the mermaid to once again sing her song.

But she remained as silent as he, though her lips were parted slightly. She drifted up and down leisurely as the waves moved her body. He was opening his mouth to say something, _anything,_ to theenchanting girl, when he heard a scuttle across the deck floor. He whipped around, hand flying to the sword belted to his side, when he saw that it was merely Reepicheep clambering up on the rail beside him. He switched his gaze back to the water and found himself staring at vacant ocean.

She was gone.

"Your majesty?" Reep's voice snapped him out of his train of thought, forcing his attention to the Talking Beast.

"Yes?" His voice scratched within his throat, hoarse from lack of use.

Reep frowned at him in concern. "Are you alright? You're not getting sea-sick are you? Have you slept well this evening?"

He shook his head, incapable of finding the words to reassure the noble mouse. He held still, breathing in and out until he was sure he could concentrate again, and focused intently on Reep. "I'm fine Reepicheep. Just couldn't sleep earlier, but I'm tired now. I'll bid you good evening." Before Reepicheep could answer, he made his way swiftly back to the sailor's quarters.

He dropped down into his hammock, hand going to his chest to feel the rapid beat of his heart slamming against his ribs. He was utterly confused about what just happened. He knew of the tales of mermaids of course, often called sirens. Their songs could lure sailors to their deaths, never to be seen again. It was uncertain what happed, though rumors circled the kingdom.

He always thought that if he met one, he would be strong enough to resist their enchantment. Evidently he was wrong, as he felt just as if he had confronted Jadis once more. He swallowed back the strange sense of repulsion that formed in his stomach at the thought of his mermaid being dangerous. He froze. _His _mermaid? Where in Aslan's name did that come from?

He shook the thoughts away. Whatever had happened, it was over and done with, and he would never see her again. The low sound of Caspian's snores comforted him, letting him drift off.

Yes, he thought, over and done with.

Oh how wrong he was.

But that was for later.

**.o.**

**A/N: So, should I continue? ~HF**


	2. I carefully did stray

Chapter Two

**A/N: Continue I shall! On with the story. (Disclaimer in previous chapter)**

Edmund was nearly dead on his feet with exhaustion as he stared out at the horizon, the memory of seeing the mermaid the night before replaying over and over in his mind.

All night his dreams had been filled with her melody. He remembered struggling through the deep waters, her lyrical voice drawing him farther and farther away from the ship, out into open sea where he would surely drown. His thoughts had been feverish, a desperate need to be near her, to find her, filling him with fire. Every time he neared the figure so tantalizingly close, she would fade only to appear not far ahead, driving him on and on, all the while singing her beautiful song.

A deep ache had appeared in his chest overnight, a painfully intense longing to find her pulled at him eastward, like he was a puppet being pulled along by the string. It had taken every ounce of strength he had to bury it, to try to sever the connection. He had succeeded in dulling it, but even now he felt the urge to jump ship and swim along the invisible line that tethered him.

He rubbed his chest unconsciously, fighting back the fear that pounded rhythmically alongside his heartbeat. It terrified him, the unyielding strength of his connection to the creature, when he had only seen her hours before. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face, and the ache would grow stronger momentarily, before he ruthlessly beat it aside.

What confused him above all else, was the fact that he wasn't afraid of _her. _Not once did it occur to him that she may wish him harm. The mere thought of her being anything resembling a monster was ridiculous to him. No, what scared him was the fact that he knew they were bound. Within the moment, one that stretched on for an eternity to him, they had formed some sort of attachment, mermaid and human.

A gentle touch of a hand on his arm made him start, head snapping up to see his sister with a concerned expression on her face. "Edmund? Did you hear me?"

He cleared his throat, his face heating up as he realized that Lucy must have been speaking to him. "I'm sorry Lu, what?"

She searched his face, eyes lingering on the purpling bruises underneath each eye, speaking loud and clear about his sleepless night. "I said that Eustace is awake, and Caspian was asking for you. Are you okay? You look exhausted." Her brow furrowed, a V shape forming between her eyebrows, blue eyes filled with concern.

He straightened, brushing her hand aside gently, nodding his understanding. He hastily took a few steps towards the port side, where he could hear Caspian's voice. Before he could make it very far however, Lucy grasped his arm in a surprisingly strong grip and turned him to face her. "You didn't sleep well last night." It was a statement, not a question.

Once again, Lucy left him marveling at how well she could read him. They were extremely close, bonding when they realized that it would only be the two of them who returned to Narnia. She could see through his vague answers and sharp looks. He sighed, knowing he would have to talk his way out of this. "Nightmares." He murmured quietly, which, technically, wasn't even a lie. He _had _had nightmares before he woke up the first time, prompting him to board the deck where he saw…nope, not going to think about it.

Lucy's eyes softened, understanding and compassion welling up in their wise depths. It was a well-known fact between the Pevensie siblings that Edmund frequently suffered nightmares about his time with the White Witch, fears twisting the experience into a horror that haunted him. They helped him through it, but he still got them occasionally.

Thankfully she let it go, releasing his arm after giving it a reassuring squeeze. He felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease, comforted by his sister. He offered her a small smile before heading towards Caspian.

The young Telmarine King of Narnia was speaking with the captain, a man by the name of Drinian. They both looked up when he approached them, Drinian bowing his head respectfully, Caspian grinning at him. "Did you need something Caspian?" He inquired, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed, though he knew he would just subject himself to more exhausting dreams.

Caspian nodded, "Yes actually. I was wondering if you and Queen Lucy would be joining us when we go upon the land of the Lone Islands, or if you intend to stay here with the men."

"We planned on going with you. It is, after all, our adventure is it not?" He said with the smallest of smirks.

Caspian nodded once more, before walking off to go and help one of the men tie of the rigging. Drinian departed with a polite, "Your majesty."

He was tempted to creep downstairs to be alone with his thoughts when Lucy walked up to him, allowing him to silently watch her approach. "Edmund, what happens if we reach the end of the world and just…tip off the edge?" Her voice was wound tight with fear.

He smiled. "Don't worry Luce. We're a long way from there."

And of course Eustace had to ruin his relatively peaceful respite away from his darker thoughts. "I see your still talking nonsense the two of you."

Edmund rolled his eyes as Lucy held back an un-queenly snort. Reepicheep joined them at the hull. "Found your sea-legs?" He teased jovially.

Eustace sniffed. "Never lost them."

Edmund tuned out the rest of the conversation, running his finger in a circular motion over where he could almost _see _the string connected to him, directly above his heart.

'_Well,' _he thought dryly, '_and adventure is nothing without a bit of danger, eh?'_

**.o.**

He fell into the steady motion of rowing the oars, pushing the small boat through the crystal waters along the coast of the Lone Islands. It was nearing sunset, the sky streaked with red and gold, the sun fading into the horizon as they finally reached their destination. As he helped Taurus the Minotaur secure the bonds of the boat to the dock, he felt a presence behind him. And he knew, _knew_ she was there even before he looked up. Of course, that didn't stop his heart from crashing into his ribs painfully, attempting to make a break for it when he saw a distinctive flash of red and silver though the depths of the blue water. Every muscle in his body locked up as the force struggling to pull him towards her increased to an almost painful amount of tension.

His mind warred within him as he fought the urge to abandon all hope and just jump into the cool waters, while his body moved of its own accord. He stepped forward, panicking slightly. Just when he thought that he was a goner, a strong, rough hand gripped his shoulder. His muscles freed, and he would have collapsed had the arms connected to the hand on his shoulder not supported him.

The world was spinning in sickening circles across his vision, sound echoing as if he was underwater. His breathing was hard as his heart retained a more normal rhythm. What had just happened? Lucy's face suddenly swam into his line of sight, and he focused on her as much as he could, resisting the temptation to empty his stomach of its contents. He felt something drip into his mouth and he swallowed out of reflex, his body numbing slightly as Lucy's healing cordial took effect.

The world stopped spinning and he was able to take in the men surrounding him, all with various degrees of worry and fear on their faces. Caspian crouched beside him from where he had been supporting Edmund. "What happened?"

Edmund coughed slightly, uncomfortable with all the gazes directed at him, He had never been a fan of being the center of attention like Susan had. Lucy must have sensed this as she waved the men off, leaving him alone with her and Caspian. "I don't know. Maybe I ate something bad?" He prayed to Aslan and every other deity that they believe him.

"We should head back to the ship, let you rest. We can continue tomorrow."

He blanched at the thought of having to cross the waters again, where she lurked just beyond his sight. He forced himself to calm down. "I'm fine." He assured, hoping that that was actually true. Physically he felt no different, yet his head pounded severely within his skull. He was met with two disbelieving looks. "Really!" He said in exasperation.

Caspian glared him down before shaking his head with a sigh. "I'll go with your words this time Edmund, but By the Mane, you better not keel over on us." He stated firmly, helping Edmund to his feet.

Lucy, who had yet to say anything in favor of holding his hand and watching him closely, frowned at his discomfort. He refused to meet his sister's eyes less she see something even he couldn't begin to comprehend. As they walked on towards the city that stood against the cliffs that clung to the side of the island, he gritted his teeth and ignored the eyes burning into the back of his head.

**.o.**

**A/N: Please review. ~HF**


	3. down by the Walls of Wapping

Chapter Three

**A/N: More action! I just rewatched VotDT, to give me more ideas. It's not going to be the same as the movie, it is an AU after all, but it will be similar to it. (Disclaimer in CH. One)**

**.o.**

The city of Narrowhaven was unnervingly quiet. No people, no animals, just silence and the sound of the Narnian sailor's footsteps. Caspian took the lead after leaving the men to remain near the boats should anything happen, with Lucy and Edmund bringing up the rear.

Edmund was still shaken by his lack of control; his hand never left his sword as they searched for the citizens of the Lone Islands. He could still feel her, though thankfully he was able to keep his head this time. His chest throbbed where he could feel the connection, urging him to race back to the sea waters and throw himself to her mercy.

For some strange reason, he felt uncontrollable grief. Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he followed his sister closely. He was utterly bewildered by his own sorrow, as it was almost as if he was feeling it from another's point of view. He pushed it away. Kings of Narnia do _not _cry.

They arrived at an old, creaky church, its bells swaying in the breeze. Edmund looked around behind him, and he could have sworn he saw something moving in the shadows across the courtyard, but before he could inspect it closer his cousin's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Looks like there's no one here; do you think we should go back?" Personally Edmund somewhat agreed, the silence of this place was starting to get to him, but he was terrified at the idea of sailing across the waters once more.

Seeing Caspian's growing irritation, Edmund spoke up, in the hopes of stopping the newest King of Narnia from gutting his cousin with Rhindon. "Do you want to come here and…..guard….something?" That should at least get him out of their hair. Lucy's lip twitched at the sarcastic tone in her brother's voice.

"Ah, yes. Good idea cousin, very, uh, logical." Caspian hid a snort with a cough.

Caspian handed Eustace one of his smaller daggers and they left him there as they entered the church. The bells, along with the approaching dusk, casted shadows on the old wooden floor. Edmund eyed the bells warily. If the wood was starting to rot, he was concerned that the rope holding the heavy brass bells up was starting to fray.

Edmund's eyes fell on a dusty old book standing on a lone pedestal, and he hurried towards it. He felt his two companions standing behind him as he opened the thick cover, causing a cloud of dust to erupt. Coughing into his sleeve, he brushed the dust away from the yellowed pages and ran his fingers along the inked in words.

The first few pages were comprised of a list of crossed out names. Caspian and Lucy walked off to explore another room that was connected to the one they were in, leaving Edmund to read the book alone by the light of his torch.

He flipped the pages, paying little mind to the names. After a while, however, he came across a passage, fading with age.

'_**I write this now as a warning to all those that dare to wander the land of the Lone Islands. You will find no peace or safety here, but instead death and silence. Our people are few remaining, the survivors of the endless raids. I fear that soon, there will be none left.**_

_**They come during the night, as the moon is high in the sky, adding to their beauty. In the beginning it was only one, a woman with floor-length ebony hair and amethyst eyes. She spoke enchanting words to a young man who worked at the market, winning his heart over in the time of a few hours. An on-looker saw her lead him to the water, but he thought nothing of it. The next day, the young marketer's brother, a man by the name of Faulin, realized his brother had not come home. We searched and searched, but never found him. The woman had disappeared as well.**_

_**One month later, the same ebony-haired woman was seen leading a married man into the sea. He too was never found.**_

_**Quickly after that, we realized that the woman was a she-demon, leading men to their deaths. We set watch-duties during the night, but more and more men kept disappearing. We caught the woman one night, but her powers were strong enough to enchant her captors, and they were soon gone as well.**_

_**And then suddenly it was not one woman, but dozens. Each as beautiful as the last, ethereal and angelic, they raided the city, taking men and women alike and dragging them into the waters. And it was this night that I saw it for the first time. Once their skin came into contact with the water, they changed, growing tails where their legs had previously been. Mermaids.**_

_**The remaining men and women banded together, trying to fight them off. We sent word to the Telmarine castle, and King Miraz, but no help ever came. The mermaids, sirens some called them, showed an astounding ability to fight.**_

_**Every night since then, more and more Narnians have disappeared into the water, taken prey by the beautiful creatures. I only pray to the Great Lion, wherever He may be, that someone stops them, before it's too late. Beware the siren's song.**_

_**By my word,**_

_**Lord Bern**_

Edmund was shaking uncontrollably by the time he finished reading. He felt bile rise up in the back of his throat, and he clenched his hands into fists to stop their shaking. So was there no hope for him?

For there was no doubt within his mind that the mermaid he met was one of these 'beautiful creatures.' But one thing stood out to him. If he really did meet one of the sirens, then how was he still alive? The book said that every man who fell under the enchantment was taken the same night. He started to hyperventilate. After everything he had been through, all the wars and such, and he was to meet his end at the hands of a beautiful mermaid? He grimaced at the irony. Oh, if only Peter knew.

Suddenly Lucy's voice echoed through the church as she rejoined Edmund, Caspian a few steps behind her. "We can't find anyone." She sounded worried.

'_That makes two of us, Lu.' _He thought sadly.

Finding his voice after a moment, he blinked back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. "I don't think you will."

Caspian froze at the implication. "What are you talking about Edmund?" His voice, though hardly above a whisper, reached him clearly through the heavy air.

He gestured towards the book with one hand, taking care to see that it stopped trembling. Caspian and Lucy swiftly read the passage, their faces paling as they read. Lucy's eyes reflected the fear that he was feeling. "What do we do? How can these sirens just…take them? Isn't there _anyone _left?" Her voice was full of despair. It cut Edmund to the core, hearing his sister sound so distressed. They both felt the heavy weight of responsibility settle on their shoulders.

Caspian spoke up, his voice tight with barely restrained fury. "My uncle knew about this. He must have gotten the message, yet he did _nothing _to help these poor people?!" His voice was startlingly loud, slicing through the silence that had clung to the church walls.

Edmund placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault Caspian."

Lucy nodded fervently. "Your uncle's mistakes were not your own." Sometimes it surprised Edmund, listening to Little Lucy sound so grown up. Sometimes he forgot that she was an adult behind the young girl she appeared to be.

Caspian's eyes were sad, but determined. "We must find these creatures. No one gets-"he was cut off by a loud, terrified scream.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The three monarchs froze, hands flying to their weapons. "What was that?" Lucy gasped.

Just then a figure came running into the church. "Your majesties! HELP!"

It was Drinian.

Caspian raced towards him, catching the captain as he staggered. "What is it?" Caspian's voice was low, ensuring absolute command.

The next words out of mouth made Edmund's blood run cold. "Mermaids, attacking the men!"

They were here.

**.o.**

**A/N: So there you go. Please review!**


	4. where I met a sailor gay

Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Here's the next chapter. WARNING: Plenty of violence in this chapter guys. Also, this is my first time writing a fight scene, so go easy on me, yeah? (Disclaimer in CH. One)**

The ports of Narrowhaven, usually peaceful, were in complete chaos as the men desperately tried to fight off a dozen mermaids at once.

The three rulers of Narnia burst into the scene with swords drawn, adrenalin rushing though their veins as they engaged in a battle. The mermaids, all wearing simple dark green dresses, wielded a scepter like staff, with a single bladed edge on one side. Edmund ducked as one of said scepters flew over his head, parting his hair in the breeze it kicked up.

He swung his sword in a wide arc, catching the weapon in a lock hold. The mermaid, blonde and blue-eyed, let out a furious shriek, kicking him away and breaking their stance. They exchanged several blows, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the air.

The creature was a superb fighter, agile and quick. Edmund was left trying to keep up as she weaved in and out of his sword's reach. He narrowly avoided being decapitated as he blocked an upper-cut, dodging as she followed with a thrust at his exposed chest. He silently cursed himself for leaving his armor on the _Dawn Treader._

He cleared his mind, memories of every battle he had ever fought in lending strength and confidence to his fight. He blocked her weapon as it flew towards his neck, before sweeping her legs out from underneath her with a well-placed kick to her knees. She yelped as she fell, aiming a last desperate blow towards his leg.

Unable to stop the falling arc of his sword towards the mermaid's chest, he was helpless to block the blade as it sliced a deep gash through his left thigh. At the same time the mermaid fell at the end of his sword, which had pierced her heart, pain exploded through his leg.

White-hot agony surged through the now useless limb as he swayed on his feet, pressing his hand over the cut to try and stop the bleeding. He groaned in pain, spots dancing across his vision as blood drained from the wound.

"EDMUND!" His sister's scream made his heart clench, pain momentarily forgotten as he whirled around, eyes scanning the battle-field to find Lucy. When he saw her, he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat in horror. She was bleeding from a cut on her forehead, eyes wide with fear as she was being carried kicking and screaming by a brunette mermaid.

Fury made Edmund's eyesight turn red as he fought his way towards her. He ducked a swipe from another blonde mermaid, before disarming her and slicing her head clean off her body. Pushing her boneless form away from him, he limped desperately towards Lucy.

Edmund swore repeatedly as he lost sight of her as she was carried around the back of one of the buildings sitting by the docks. He dodged a wayward cross-bolt from one of the sailors as he darted around the corner. He grunted as something hard slammed into the side of his face. Shaking his head wildly in an effort to clear away the stars from his vision, he ducked as a blurred object swung towards his face again.

Focusing once more, he caught sight of Lucy lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away, but he was quickly distracted by the brunette mermaid trying to kill him.

He sliced at the creature, but she blocked it and aimed the blade towards his stomach. He dodged it, coming around behind her and stabbing at her back. But she was much too quick, as she whirled around and caught his extended arm, knocking his sword from his grasp with the flat of her blade.

Edmund hissed as he felt his arm go numb with the hit, his nerves pinching painfully. The mermaid slammed to hilt of her scepter into his temple, hard enough to knock him to the ground, though he managed to stay conscious.

His vision greyed for a second, and it was only out of instinct that he managed to roll away from the killing jab aimed at his chest.

He scrambled backward hands grabbing at the ground to try to find something he could use as a weapon, but he found nothing. He backed himself into the wall of the building, the shadow of its roof blanketing them. The mermaid closed in on him slowly, a dark smile on her face.

Edmund's face drained of color as he realized he was going to die. He prayed to Aslan that someone would save Lucy, and closed his eyes as the brunette swung her scepter at him. He heard a loud clang, and he flinched, waiting for the pain to follow.

It took him a second to realize that he hadn't been hit. His eyes flew open in time to watch his would-be killer fall at the hands of a redhead. She stood in front of Edmund defensively as she scanned the clearing for anymore enemies, before turning to face the fallen king.

Edmund's breath hitched as he saw his rescuer properly for the first time.

It was his mermaid.

He was unable to do anything but watch as she stepped towards him, but he could feel his blood rushing through his veins, and his heart sped up until it was racing along time the throb of his wounded leg. She slowly knelt beside him, hand outstretched to touch his cheek.

Regaining a small amount of control, he flinched away from her touch and she quickly dropped her hand. And then she spoke to him for the first time. "I do not wish you harm," she whispered, her voice like water over sea-glass, soothing the rough edges of his terror. "You are hurt." She said, voice full of concern as she studied his still-bleeding leg, and the dark bruise forming on his jaw where he had been hit by the other mermaid's scepter.

Edmund couldn't find the strength to say anything, so he simply nodded, the pain coming back to him in full force, causing him to groan.

The redheaded mermaid leaned forward, pressing the palm of her hand against Edmund's cheek, and this time he didn't flinch away. She tilted his head to the side and looked him in the eyes. Edmund leaned into her touch involuntarily, reveling in the smooth coolness of her skin. He once again marveled at how beautiful her green eyes were. She spoke to him gently, unwilling to scare him. "I will not hurt you, my King. Will you allow me to help you?" she asked.

Again, Edmund could only nod. For some reason, his heart told him that he was safe with her. She gently examined his leg, before beginning to wrap it in a piece of cloth she had ripped from the hem of her dress.

Edmund winced as the cloth bit into the painful wound, sending a flare of agony through the slightly numb leg. She murmured an apology, voice whispered into the wind.

Edmund found himself watching her in what was probably a rude way, but he couldn't stop himself from staring as she tended to his wound. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, her brilliant red hair shining in the sunlight that was rapidly fading as night approached. Even though he knew she was on land, it still shocked him to see her with legs. She looked so…_human._

He didn't remember making the decision to speak, but he felt his mouth move and heard the words. "What's your name?" He begged her to tell him.

She looked up, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth as she met his eyes once more, causing the king's heart to flutter, and his stomach filled with butterflies. "Aurelia." She answered simply.

"Aurelia," he breathed.

'_What a beautiful name,' _he thought warmly.

Then everything turned black.

**.o.**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please, please leave me a review. I want to know what you think of the story so far. And also, Aurelia is pronounced Uh-rel-ee-uh. I thought it was fitting for her.**


	5. conversing with a young lass

Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry that I skipped updating yesterday. I might not be able to update this story every day, because I have three other stories that I need to work on, but I'll try to make them as frequent as possible. I'd like to thank you all for the positive response I've received for this story. (Disclaimer in CH. One)**

**.o.**

Edmund drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. He would sometimes catch odds and ends of conversations, but he was too delirious to make any sense of it.

"_Why isn't he waking up? The wound is healed."_

That sounded like Caspian. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and tell his friends not to worry, but he could never muster enough energy before he was pulled back under once more.

"_Why do you think my cordial isn't working? It healed the wound on his leg, but he won't wake up, and he's pale and unresponsive."_

He felt a swell of guilt well up inside of him at hearing his little sister sound so worried. Knowing Lucy, she probably hasn't left his side. He wonders, in a sort of detached way, how long it's been since the fight in Narrowhaven. He also wonders where she is. Surely she wouldn't have just left him there? But he doubted that Caspian would have let her live if he saw her, even if she was trying to help him.

"_I think it must be something in those vile creatures' scepters. None of the wounded has healed well, despite the closing of the wounds. It seems to me like they were enchanted, with Dark Magic."_

Edmund wanted to argue with Drinian's calm logic. The Just King wouldn't dare deny the fact that the mermaids who attacked were out for blood, but, if they were so evil, then why did Aurelia help him? And why did he feel so inexplicably _safe _with her?

"_We've done all we can do without a healer. All we can do now is wait. I have faith in my brother. He's always been strong, even more than he knows. He'll be alright."_

**.o.**

There were times, in between heartbeats, in between breaths, that he could hear something, though he couldn't put a name to it. It was like the wind in a way, soundless, thoughtless, yet powerful. And sometimes he could have sworn in wasn't a sound, but something far greater. He could feel it, taste it, smell it, and see it. It hummed and throbbed with the beating of his heart, grounding him in reality. It wasn't tangible, yet it was more real than anything Edmund had ever known.

Colors and images played through his mind, bringing forth the memories that defined him. He would catch snatches of his earlier adventures during the Golden Age, battle won and lost, times of peace and friendship, and glimpses of things he regretted.

He saw his family, he saw his friends. He saw all that he was, all that he is, and all that he could be, yet he could never hold it within his mind. They would drift and fade, like the never ending cacophony of the waves pounding into the shore.

And he would see _her. _His mind conjured up all he knew of her, making her so real in his mind that he could almost reach out and touch her. She had great beauty, but he still felt that his mind didn't do her justice. He felt her name occasionally rise to his lips, and he hoped that no one would hear him.

Like the sound of a beating, relentless, restless drum, her name circled endlessly through his unconscious mind.

_Aurelia. Aurelia. Aurelia. His golden Aurelia. _

Every second that passed, her name seemed greater, seemed to hold more power over him. He knew that it was unreasonable, his fixation on her, but it wasn't something he could control. Every time he tried to push her out of his mind, she would only become more anchored within his soul.

_Aurelia._

**.o.**

But his mind was not always a source of comfort, or a source of light. He could feel something dark lurking in the fringes of his mind, waiting and preying on him. It changed every time he felt it. Sometimes it was an unbearable cold, freezing his heart and turning it into the ice he hated with every fiber of his being.

Once, it was a dragon, fierce and a peculiar shade of violet. Its fiery breath wreathed around his mind, burning his thoughts and emotions.

And yet it was also an eye, taunting and watching, waiting for the right time to strike. A familiar laugh sounded in his head, high and enchanting, cold and terrifying. It echoed, twisting and invading his pulsing heart.

He feared that it would lead him somewhere that he wouldn't be able to come back from. Just when everything felt hopeless, as if he was fighting a losing battle, his golden Aurelia would appear, her mere presence within his mind casting out the darkness that threatened him.

**.o.**

He felt as if many years had passed by the time that he woke. His eyes were sore as he opened them, a testament to how long they had gone unused. His body was stiff, muscles cramped and weak. His mouth was dryer than the Calormen desert, scratchy and aching. He stretched out his arm slowly, searching for anything to quench his thirst. He was too tired to ask for help, and he didn't think his voice would work anyway.

He was contemplating trying to roll off of the soft surface he was lying on, and crawling for water, when he felt something cool and wet touch his parched lips. He opened his mouth, allowing whoever was next to him pore more water down his throat. He swallowed, the motion making his head spin slightly, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate on his breathing.

Once he was mostly sure he wouldn't pass out again, he opened his eyes and locked onto Lucy's blue ones.

"Hey," she whispered softly, words quiet and gentle on his clogged ears. He let out something that vaguely resembled a groan, still to fuzzy to form an answer.

He felt something press into the palm of his hand, and he reflexively squeezed it, noting dimly that it was his sister's hand that was enclosed within his own. His mind cleared slowly, and he realized he was lying flat on his back inside Caspian's cabin. He wriggled, trying to make his body cooperate. Lucy must have realized what he was trying, and failing mind you, to do, because she put one arm underneath his back and helped him sit up.

The room spun wildly, threatening to put him back out, and the rocking of the ship wasn't really helping. He blinked, willing the fog that clung to his mind away. He stretched his muscles slowly, starting with his neck and working his way down cautiously, unwilling to put too much strain on his body.

"What happened Lu?" His voice was croaky, hoarse and thin.

Lucy brushed his hair out of his eyes, rubbing his back in soothing circles with her other hand. "When I woke up I saw you bleeding out, along with the dead mermaid that tried to capture me. By then the fight was over, and the others were searching for us. I called for help and they carried you and the other wounded back to the ship, where I gave you all a drop of my healing cordial. You've been out for two weeks."

"And the mermaids, what happened to them? Did any get away?" He desperately wanted to ask if she had seen Aurelia, but something told him to keep her a secret for the time being.

She nodded. "Only two survived, and they swam away once they realized that they weren't going to win. We left the bodies to burn inside one of the abandoned warehouses. Half of our sailors died, so we buried them. We searched, but there was no one else on the island, dead or alive. Caspian is convinced that Lord Bern, the man who wrote the warning about the sirens, might possibly have gotten away. I haven't had the heart to argue."

She added the last part in a low tone, obviously making sure that no one would overhear. "He's one of the seven that Caspian set out to find isn't he? One of the lost lords of Telmar?"

Lucy confirmed his recollections with a single, morose nod. Edmund became aware of the purple and black circles beneath her eyes, proving his earlier theory correct. He wasn't sure what had kept her from sleeping; worrying about his wellbeing, or the deaths of their companions. Most likely both.

Whatever it was, he worried greatly for her health. He hated being the cause for his sister's fear. Now more than ever he felt the absence of Peter and Susan weigh on his heart. Had they been there, they would have made sure that she got enough rest.

Out of habit he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed. She let out a small yelp of shock, falling into the place he had moved to give her. The bed he had been resting in, Caspian's original bed was large enough to fit three grown Minotaurs, so they had enough room to rest comfortably with space left between them.

She frowned in worry as Edmund all but collapsed next to her once more, the little strength he had regained leaving him. "Sleep Lucy." He mumbled tiredly. He really didn't want to go back to sleep, having spent quite enough time within his own mind these past two weeks, but if he was to be any help on this voyage, he needed to rebuild his health.

His sister didn't argue, and they both drifted off into the land of dreams.

**.o.**

**A/N: So not much really happened in this chapter, more of a plot filler. Please review!~HF**


	6. who seemed to be in pain

Chapter Six

**A/N: Woohoo, 8 reviews! You guys rock! Thank you all for your support. (Disclaimer in CH. One)**

**.o.**

Edmund was standing at the forecastle of the ship, staring at the island that was drawing closer and closer as the wind pushed them towards it. No one, not even Drinian, had any idea as to who might live there. Caspian was hoping for answers about the remaining six lords of Telmar. Edmund took a deep breath, letting the cool wind blow in his face, kicking up a trail of sea spray in its wake. He had finally convinced Lucy that he was _fine _thank you very much, and that he was strong enough to stand in as the lookout for a few hours.

It had been six weeks since the battle in Narrowhaven, and four weeks since he had woken up from his dreadful coma. Since then he had been training every day, working up the strength in his muscles. His arms still trembled if the held his sword for too long, but he was getting stronger and stronger every day. Sometimes his leg would ache with a dull, yet deep-set pain, despite his lack of wounds. It was as if the magic in the mermaid's scepter had remained even after he healed. Edmund pretended that this didn't frighten him.

The three other sailors who had been suffering from wounds inflicted by the mermaids had woken up within a few hours after Edmund had, much to everyone's relief. It seems that Lucy's healing cordial had worked its magic on them after all.

The atmosphere on the _Dawn Treader _was tense as everyone mourned for the loss of half their friends. Ten sailors had fallen at the hands of the mermaids, and they had been buried on the Lone Islands, and given all the blessings that the three monarchs could give. Although he knew that it wasn't his fault, deep down Edmund felt an irrational surge of guilt when he thought of the ten dead men. He couldn't help but think that the rise of the mermaids was somehow his fault, much to Lucy's confusion. The Valiant Queen tried her best to console her older brother, but Edmund wasn't it the mood to be coddled and comforted.

And then, of course, there was the constant ache in his chest when he thought of his golden Aurelia. He had stopped denying the fact that she _was _his, but he still didn't understand their connection. It was almost as if, from the moment they had locked eyes, that they had given each other a part of their souls. She was _his _Aurelia, and he was undoubtedly hers.

He shook his head, once again rubbing the area of his chest that lay just above his beating heart, where he could feel the connection between him and the enchanting mermaid. It had been growing the longer the time they spent apart, until it reached a point where it physically _hurt _Edmund every time he acknowledged the fact that she wasn't there by his side.

He sighed, letting his mind wonder to the dream he had had the night before, and every night since he woke up from his coma.

_He opened his eyes to find himself in cave, fresh breeze blowing through the entrance, beckoning him out into open air. He paused as he rose to his knees, gazing at the walls of the mysterious cave he was in. _

_Unlike most caves, this one wasn't dark and damp, the walls covered in mold and what not. This cave's walls glimmered in the rays of sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the domed ceiling. Instead of rocks, they were made up of precious gems, colors glinting and throwing rainbows through the air. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, amethysts, diamonds, and stones he couldn't even put a name to shimmered all around him. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. _

_He followed the urge to exit the richly beautiful cave, and he walked out into the sunlight, which momentarily dazzled him. When the light that blinded him subsided eventually, he was able to take in his surroundings properly._

_He was on a beach, one which he didn't recognize, the waves gently lapping at the shore. The sound hummed inside his ears, bringing a sense of normality and peace. The air was cool, the moisture from the sea clinging to his skin, droplets appearing on his arms. The sand was dry and velvety beneath his bare feet, footprints falling away as he walked._

_The sky was cloudless, the sun beating down lightly on his back, but the heat didn't seem to reach him. He felt _alive _as he walked around, looking for something but he wasn't quite sure what._

_It wasn't until he saw her that he figured it out. She stood before him, and he wondered how he hadn't noticed her before. Even the utter beauty of the natural cave behind him dimmed when compared to her. Like when they were on the island, she had legs instead of the silver tail he had originally seen her with. She wore a light blue dress that just reached mid-calf, and it was sleeveless and soft-looking. Her hair seemed to all but radiate light from where it hung in loose curls down to her waist. She was smiling at him, and his heart began to flutter._

_Slowly, as if afraid she would disappear, he approached her, his footsteps silent on the crumbling sand. She held out her arms towards him, green eyes shining with amusement and happiness. He walked faster, never letting his eyes leave her face. She let out a soft, musical laugh as he stumbled over his own feet. Her fiery curls danced in the gentle breeze as she reached out to take his hand._

_His breath caught in his throat as her fingers stopped a mere millimeter from his arm, and he stretched out his hand to create the contact he craved. He just knew that the second he touched her, the ache of longing in his chest would disappear._

_Just before he could close his fingers around her porcelain-skinned wrist, she vanished, leaving him to tumble forward until he landed face-first in the sand._

And that's when he would wake up. Every night for the past four weeks he had had the same dream, and he would always wake up just after she disappeared, her name on his lips.

He tried everything he could think of to take his mind off of her, from sword-fighting practice to going over old maps with Caspian and Drinian, but nothing ever worked. She was a constant presence in his mind, and it was beginning to drive him spare. Every night he would reach for her, always thinking that this time, _this time, _he would finally catch her small, delicate-looking hand within his own calloused one. And each night he felt an unbearable amount of loss when he missed her by a hair's width.

He was brought back to the present as he heard someone coming toward him from behind. He turned and saw it was Caspian.

Nodding in greeting, the young Telmarine stopped beside him, looking at Edmund. "We're ready to row for the island. Lucy asked me to ask you and see if you thought you were strong enough to come with us." He stated quietly. Edmund was not the only one who had been feeling guilty about the ten dead men.

Edmund looked out at towards the island once more, and realized with a start that it was much closer than he had thought. He must have been daydreaming for quite some time. He looked back to Caspian and frowned slightly. Like hell his sister was going to that island without him when it could be dangerous. "Of course I'm coming with you." His tone left no room for argument.

Caspian nodded, seemingly expecting nothing else. He headed back towards his cabin, no doubt preparing himself to go on land. "Then I suggest you get ready."

Edmund walked into his own room, still pondering over his reoccurring dream.

When would he see her again?

**.o.**

**A/N: Again, not much happened in this chapter, but I promise that there will be action in the coming chapter. Reviews inspire me to write faster. You should write one! ;D Oh, and also, a shoutout to anyone who can guess the song that the chapter titles belong to. They're the lyrics of the song, and this song was great inspiration for this story. ~HF **


End file.
